


Noia

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Basilisk - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola introspezione su Yakushiji Tenzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noia

Senza esitazione, Tenzen percorre il sentiero della vita.  
E' calmo, lento, flemmatico.  
Perché deve affrettarsi?  
La fretta non gli è necessaria.  
Il tocco del tempo non rugherà il suo volto, non incanutirà i suoi capelli neri come la tenebra del suo cuore.  
La polvere dei secoli non piegherà il suo corpo forte e robusto.  
Ha il tempo dalla sua parte.  
Niente gli è precluso.  
Pianifica, attende, attacca, colpisce.  
Forte come un orso, silenzioso come una serpe.  
Quel che vuole è suo.  
Ricchezza? Potere? Conoscenza?  
Tutto è suo.  
Gli basta creare con maestria la sua ragnatela attorno all'ignara preda del suo desiderio.  
Eppure non è felice.  
Il suo animo è malato di insoddisfazione.  
Che valore hanno le cose dinanzi al tempo che scorre indifferente sulle sue spalle?  
I desideri sono un lieve medicamento ad una noia senza rimedio.  
Eppure, lui sa che non c'è cura.  
Lei lo accompagnerà sempre.  
E consumerà nel'abisso nulla la sua anima.


End file.
